


This is My Family... Right?

by AllonsyPotterNerd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Philza is a dad, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Torture, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Just Can't Catch a Break, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyPotterNerd/pseuds/AllonsyPotterNerd
Summary: After adopting Technoblade and Wilbur, Philza thought that his life as a father would be limited to the two boys. But after a sinister event at a nearby village leaves him with two new children to take care of, Phil can't say no. He raises Tommy and Tubbo as his own, and together, the group forges an unlikely family built on trust, love, and safety.But from the first moment that Tommy picks up a sword, it seems that his entire life is turned around by a man in a mask who raves about the world known as "the End". He insists that he needs fighters for a war that is beyond anyone's understanding, and so the critical years of Tommy's life are punctuated with memories of an unnerving smile.And then, suddenly, the man in the mask dies. Gone, without a trace. Phil watches them bury the body. He thought that the days of Tommy being tormented were behind them. That now they could act as a normal family again and not have to constantly be looking over their shoulders.That is, until a new foe enters their life. One who wears the same mask and carries even wilder ideologies than the original. This time, the stakes are higher. This time, someone is undoubtedly going to die.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	This is My Family... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been bouncing around in my head for a hot second, and as I'm really invested in the Dream SMP currently, I thought it would be interesting to write about it.   
> I will preface this by saying that none of the events that happen in the SMP happen in the fic. The world is the same, but none of the events, character arcs, betrayals, deaths, etc. that happened in the SMP take place in this fic. It is purely based on my own whim and ideas.   
> This is also entirely based on the fictional, role played characters that the streamers have created and nothing written in this fic is meant to represent the real life person playing that character. None of the interactions, arguments, events, or angst written in this fic is what I think should happen or be said to the real-life streamers and I have nothing but love and respect for them and their craft. If it was expressed to me that any of the creators were in any way uncomfortable with what has been written, I will take the fic down immediately and issue an apology.  
> That being said, let's get on with it, shall we? :)

Philza sits bolt upright, a cold sweat breaking out across his body.

He had learned, long ago, when he had first had two kids under his roof, that you never truly got to sleep as a parent. And that deep sleep was pretty much impossible, no matter how hard you tried. He had also learned quite a bit about stain removal and wound healing, but that’s neither here nor there.

There were plenty of things that kept Phil up at night. Worries about his kids, about the monsters outside, about the upkeep of his house, of the protection of the neighboring villages. So it wasn’t unusual for a simple sound to break his light sleep and cause him to sit upright for several hours dwelling on his worries.

But this sound -- this sound is different.

Bleary eyed, Phil steps out of bed, sticking his feet blindly in his slippers and retrieving his robe off the bedpost next to him. He wraps it around himself, hastily tying the knot and yawning as he heads silently down the hallway towards Will’s room.

His wings stretch out involuntarily behind him, a small flapping emanating from them as the feathers hit the air. He knows the sound isn’t enough to wake his boys, though. Hell, Phil doesn’t even think a nuclear explosion would be enough to pause their snoring. 

He gently nudges Will’s door open, breathing a small sigh of relief when he sees his youngest son curled up in bed just as he had left him a few hours before. Wilbur wraps himself in a cocoon of blankets and his little eight-year-old face scrunches in amusement with whatever dream he’s having. Phil stands in the doorway and drinks in the serenity of his sleeping son for a moment. With a smile, he gently brings the door closed, and heads further down the hallway to Techno’s room.

Techno always hated being checked up on in the middle of the night, but that was mostly because Phil’s footsteps were so quiet that he was easily startled while working on his newest battle plans. He’s only fourteen, and yet the kid somehow managed to construct plans better than any general that Phil had ever seen. His tactics and knowledge of fighting surpassed the average adult fighter’s, and the list of things that Phil still wanted to teach him was starting to dwindle rapidly. He had a knack for the world of combat that most people couldn’t dream of. And although Phil often attributed it to Techno’s piglin side, they both knew that it was his intellect that really birthed the affinity.

Phil knocked gently at Techno’s door. They had decided that if there was no response, that it meant that Techno was asleep and was alright being checked on. Even though Techno pretended to hate Phil’s overbearing parenting tactics, he felt safer knowing that someone was always looking out for him.

He receives no answer, and so he slowly creaks the door open, his eyes immediately traveling to Techno’s bed. Perfectly made with no wrinkles, just like it would be required if he was in the military. The pillows sit, puffed up at the end of the bed. Phil smiles for a second before a thought hits him like a train.

Techno’s bed is empty.

It’s the middle of the night.

Where is Techno?

“Phil?” Wilbur’s small voice echoes down the hallway from his room and Phil is down the hall in an instant, pushing open Will’s door and peering in.

“Where is Techno?” Phil asks instead of asking what he needs, but his brain is so fuzzy right now, he doesn’t think he’d be able to retrieve a glass of water if he tried. All he cares about is figuring out where in the world Techno went.

“That’s what I was going to ask.” Wilbur is still wrapped in his cocoon of blankets, but his peaceful look has changed to one of worry. “I saw him on the horse outside my window.” Phil looks through the window out of instinct, but he can’t see anything.

“Which direction was he going, Will?” Phil steps into the room and moves quickly towards the window, almost pushing his face against it to see better.

“Towards the lights.” Will says simply, tightening the blankets around himself.

The village. Of course.

Recently, Techno had been doing a lot of studying on the village raids that the nearby zombies conducted. He seemed much too interested in the way that the villagers were passive and never fought, and even asked to take apart one of the old golems at the landfill. But Phil said that he wasn’t ready for a challenge like that, and the golems in the village were designed to protect the villagers without assistance. It wasn’t their responsibility to protect the village from the zombie invasions during the nights.

And yet, that hadn’t seemed to really get through to him.

God, how could he have been so stupid? How could he have not understood immediately that telling Technoblade he couldn’t or shouldn’t do something would have the adverse effect? Phil puts his head in his hands for a moment, just trying to clear the panic from his head long enough to think.

“I’m going after him, okay? You stay right here until I get back. Don’t leave the house, don’t open the door for anyone.” Phil commands as he heads from the room. Once he’s outside, his wings carry him into the air, stretching out uncomfortably as the cool night breeze chills his body. From his vantage point, he can see the distant lights of the village. It’s about a twenty or so minute flight, but Techno is probably already there, as long as he hasn’t run into any complications.

Phil scans the ground as he soars towards the lights. With each meter covered, his heartbeat slows just a bit, knowing that there’s a better chance that Techno is safe at the village. 

When he gets halfway, Phil realizes two things.

One: he forgot a sword.

Two: there are strange lights coming from the village.

The sky is brightened by these lights. They glow a dull orange and seem to throw a dark smoke into the air around them, leaving the stars inked out. They combat the brightness of the usual lanterns and torches, and spotlight the village from farther away than usual.

It only takes Phil about a minute to realize that the lights aren’t lights at all, but rather, buildings consumed by fire.

Panic settles deep in his chest again as he pushes his wings to carry him faster. They slam through the air with as much force as he can put into them, and he falls roughly in front of the village a few moments after. His chest is heaving with the effort it took to get him here in such a short amount of time and his worst fears are true: the village is burning.

“Phil!” A panicked voice yells at him from down the walkway and Phil’s eyes move to see a frantic Techno sprinting towards him.

“What did you do?” Phil demands, meeting him halfway.

“I don’t know! I didn’t do anything, I- I- I showed up and it was like this so I grabbed some buckets and started trying to douse it but that only made it bigger and I don’t know what to do!” Worry etches every line on Techno’s face and his chest moves up and down with panic. He truly doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Any people out of the homes?” Phil asks quickly, walking deeper in the village to survey.

“A few, they’re stationed about a quarter of a mile to the north.” Techno says in a small voice. “I wanted to send the golems with them, but they were completely disassembled when I got here.”

“What?” Phil stops dead in his tracks, praying that he misheard Techno.

“I mean, completely disassembled. Wires yanked out, gears thrown everywhere, I don’t think we could salvage enough parts to rebuild even one of them.” Techno breathes. Phil picks up his steps, walking faster and faster. There are no voices or yelling to be heard from any of the houses. Phil hopes that means that all the residents got out safely, but in the middle of the night, he’s sure that many of the villagers were caught while sleeping.

And with the golems disassembled and seemingly every possible house on fire, it seems that this was a coordinated attack.

“Phil, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know any of this was going to happen, I just wanted to-” Techno offers.

“I don’t want to hear it right now.” Phil says. It’s not often that he gets upset with his boys. It’s also not often that they do something that would warrant that reaction from him. But right now, Phil doesn’t know what in the world to do or how to help. He’s simply watching the village that he grew up in, the village that his friends are from, that he’s protected and served his whole life wither away to nothingness.

His cold and angry tone is like a slap in the face to Techno, who cowers back for a moment.

“Walk around the outsides of the houses, see if there are any that would be safe to get into or if there are people who need our help.” Phil directs, already starting to walk the path and listen intently. “Do not go into any of the houses under any circumstances. Holler at me if you find one that looks like there are people in it, and I’ll take care of it.”

“Y-yes, Phil.” Techno says before taking off down the path, his ears twitching while he listens intently for signs of life within the buildings.

Phil walks around each house, inspecting each window and door, watching as many of the houses collapse as the wood gives way. An ache settles in his heart as he tries to force the memories of the village from his mind. He’s on a mission, and saving anyone is not an option if he’s distracted by his own selfish guilt. 

He hears a noise behind him, like a door opening, and when he turns, Techno is kicking in the door of a building. He hears the splintering sound of wood about to fall and Techno looks at him, mouths something, and then sprints in, barely making it into the on-fire room before the wood around the door collapses and bars his exit.

“No!” Phil takes off towards the house that Techno is in, moving around the side to look in the window. He barely sees Techno weaving through the collapsed ceiling pieces, his ears twitching wildly as he heads towards an unknown area. He narrowly dodges a piece of the ceiling crumbling down to his right, and Phil begins to panic more as he realizes that there’s no way he can get inside the building without disrupting the walls and potentially collapsing more.

Techno is going to have to do this alone.

Phil paces back and forth, his worry and his fear scratching down his body. He wants so badly to just throw himself into the building, to shield Technoblade from damage, to help, to do  _ anything _ . But he’s stuck outside, holding his breath while his heart hammers in his chest, just waiting for Techno to break out of the burning building.

The smoke begins to get to be too much for Phil and he contents himself with walking circles around the house, waiting for Techno to appear, hopefully with whoever it was that he had heard when he first took off towards the house. He makes a promise to himself: if, by the time he counts down from fifty, Techno has not yet exited the house, he’s going in, regardless of what may happen.

He circles again and again, counting meticulously. The numbers dwindle quickly, with not a sign of the young fighter anywhere. 

Ten. 

Nine.

Eight.

Oh my god, where is he? Phil listens intently for signs of life inside the house.

Seven. 

Six. 

Five.

Four.

His wings get ready to fly and he stops in front of a window, ready to throw himself through it. He knows the window panes in the village aren’t made of sturdy glass, so the impact won’t really hurt him. Hopefully.

Three. 

Two.

On-

And suddenly, the window that he was about to fly through is shattered, followed closely by a charred, smoking Technoblade appearing behind the broken shards and hoarsely screaming Phil’s name as he waves him over to the window.

Phil is at the window immediately, staring at what Techno has in his arms. Two small bundles, swaddled in cloth are passed gently over the broken glass and put safely on the ground a few feet away from the burning building.

“Jump out!” Phil yells over the sound of the crackling fire. From behind Techno, a piece of the roof caves in, throwing a wave of soot and smoke into his face. He doubles over, coughing his lungs out, and a weak hand keeps a hold on the windowsill. 

“Techno!” Phil screams, desperately trying to get him to find the energy. If he can just summon the last bit of energy to climb out, everything would be alright. But slowly, Techno’s fingers disappear from the windowsill, and Phil realizes that he’s passed out.

Without thinking, his wings carry him through the broken window, scratching deeply against the shards of broken glass sticking out of the frame. He lands inside, skidding slightly on the floor and pausing to snuff out the corner of his robe that has caught on fire. Techno lays in a ball on the floor, curled into himself and coughing so weakly that you might miss the feeble heaving of his chest if you weren’t looking hard enough. 

“I’ve got you.” Phil picks Techno up with ease, something he wasn’t sure he could do until just then, and cradles him in his arms like he used to do when he first found and adopted him as a small child. 

A splintering sound rings from above and, on instinct, Phil throws his wings up as a shield to protect them from whatever danger happens. A large beam, still on fire, falls from the ceiling and bounces off Phil's wings, lighting many of the feathers aflame and causing him to scream in pain. He was able to shield the damage from his body, but his wings curl back into his torso and he finds that he cannot move them, no matter how hard he tries. 

“It’ll be okay.” He whispers to Techno, before moving back towards the window. Taking in a deep breath, Phil clutches Techno closer to his chest, running towards the window and leaping back-first through it. The glass scratches and tears at his robe, leaving long, jagged cuts down his back and his shoulder hits the ground hard, but he doesn’t let go of Techno as they roll, his body taking the brunt of all the damage. 

Phil lays on the ground, bleeding, bruised, and out of breath. They landed a few feet from the nearest house, so for the moment being, they don’t have to worry about fire attacking them directly. Despite the throbbing pain in his shoulder or his weak, unmoving wings, or even the burning cuts on his back, Phil still drags himself upwards and towards Techno, desperate and panicking to make sure that he’s still breathing.

He checks Techno's pulse and his breathing. Everything seems normal, he just appears to be unconscious. He probably inhaled too much smoke, Phil hopes. His Piglin side should help any burns heal quickly, but no mob is supposed to breathe in that much smoke.

What was so important to go in for?

Phil turns quickly to the little bundles and hobbles over to where he left them. They’re secured tightly, as if someone had really wanted whatever was inside to stay safe. As he approaches, however, something becomes increasingly obvious.

The sky is no longer filled with just the sound of crackling fire and collapsing houses. Instead, the sound is drowned out by the intermingled cry of two babies.


End file.
